


Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had a mission, the mission was clear, protect his charge, take everyone out that threaten them. Everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic exchange for my best friend ♥

“Well, looks like it’s come down to this,” Dean looked at his gun pointed at the other man.

“Apparently,” Castiel held his hands up in surrender.

“One of us has to go down,” Dean circled around his now captive, finger heavy on the trigger.

“Undoubtedly,” Castiel grinned with an arched brow.

Dean wasn’t going to let the one-worded answers from the other man get to him. He was confident that he wouldn’t go down, the other man was unarmed after all. Stepping forward, Castiel let the gun rest in the center of his chest, “What are you waiting for?” He taunted.

Dean knew he was stalling, he should take the shot and yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger, even after Castiel’s dirty little trick. Big. Mistake. He felt it, two shots, hitting his chest and shoulder.

“Son of a bitch,” he touched his chest, red heavily covering his fingers.

**==============  
==============**

Dean Winchester had a mission, the mission was clear, protect his charge, take everyone out that threaten them. _Everyone_.

It wasn’t a hard task, nor much of a challenge. He trained for this, his motions stealth, aim precise. He took his enemies down without mercy. But he knew that there was only one person, one man, that would bring him great satisfaction taking out.

He waited it out, anticipating the perfect moment of attack. His moment came when his opponent was in the process of reloading his gun, crouching behind a bush. It would’ve been a dirty move to take out an unarmed person, from time to time, Dean was a fair man and played by the rules. When the kneeling man’s blue eyes locked on his, he rose and stood directly in front of Dean, unloaded gun left on the ground.

“You wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man would you?” There was a tiny quirk to the other man’s lips.

“Wouldn’t be very honorable now would it?”

“I suppose not,” Castiel said with a small shrug, “but that’s a mistake on your part, I am armed.” He lunged at Dean, his body pressed tight against his, lips attacking his. “I know your weakness.” Words whispered harshly, caressing his lips.

Dean was not going to go down this way, fraternizing with the enemy. But his body was reacting and not caring about the wrongness of it all. He couldn’t help the tiny gasps that escaped. Castiel was right, he did know his weakness. The flick of Castiel’s tongue against his was his weakness. The whole situation caught him off guard but he didn’t want it to stop. For several moments he willingly succumbed to his weakness.

The chuckle from the other man brought him back to his senses. He conjured enough strength and pushed Castiel away.

**==============  
==============**

“Son of a bitch!” Dean looked at the red paint covering his fingers. “What the hell?!”

“Looks like you’re out of the game,” Castiel snickered.

“But how? Who?” He looked around, trying to find the source that took him out of the paintball tournament.

“Sorry old chum,” Dean knew that voice, _Balthazar_. “I couldn’t let you take out our leader,” he rounded the corner.

“Ugh, that’s cheating,” Dean glanced down at his red covered chest.

“Dean, how is it cheating?” There was a hint of laughter in Castiel’s voice.

“You,” he pointed at Castiel, “you and,” he haphazardly waved his hand, searching for his words, “your damn mouth!”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Balthazar huffed. “I’m out. Castiel, don’t take too long with your lover’s spat, we have a tournament to win.” Balthazar left the same way he came.

“You cheated Cas, and you know it,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dean, if I recall correctly, I was the one unarmed, you were about to shoot me, one of my men protected me, so how in fact, is that cheating?” Castiel picked up his gun and ammo.

“You distracted me by playing dirty,” he hated that he was pouting. Cas knew how much he wanted to win this, how much he was looking forward to the tournament. Last semester his fraternity took out Castiel’s, he was eying for a repeat. But now that he’s out, the chances weren’t as high. He was the sharp shooter, but it was all for nothing now. All because he let his hormones get the best of him, allowing himself to share stolen kisses with his boyfriend, his would be enemy for the day.

“Yeah, but you like it dirty,” Castiel kissed his cheek. “Sorry Babe, but I have a tournament to win.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you when this is over.”

“Whatever,” he replied.

“Promise I’ll make it up to you.” Dean’s eyebrows rose at that. “I’ll do that one thing that you really, _really_ like,” Castiel stressed with a sly smile.

“Uh, um, okay,” Dean felt his face flush, the tip of his ears burning. “Fair enough.” Castiel finally let out the hearty laugh that he was keeping at bay, before he ran out of sight.

“Dean, brotha, what happened?” Benny drawled when Dean made his way to the exit.

“Castiel is what happened,” there was that damn pout in his voice again.

“Your nerdy little boyfriend took ya out?” Benny cocked a brow with a smirk.

“Well, Balthazar actually,” he shrugged.

“Whoa, bro you’re out?” Ash said in the distance, jumping behind a nearby tree.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever I’m out,” Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. “Just win this damn thing.”

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll avenge you!” Ash shouted and not a moment later, was shot. “Well damn,” he slumped.

Benny hollered as he dashed off, Dean shook his head, his team just might be a lost cause without him. Damn Castiel and his damn mouth.


End file.
